


Not Pleasant

by ashleybenlove



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, imagine how bad morning breath is if you're a llama, morning breath, think about how bad morning breath is, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The Emperor Kuzco as a llama was the first thing that Pacha saw when he woke up and Kuzco’s breath was the first thing he smelled and it was not pleasant.





	Not Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "You know that one scene right after Pacha gives Kuzco his poncho to keep warm when he sleeps? the scene that REEKS of 'morning after' awkwardness??
> 
> Yeah, something DID happen the night before. You know what to do, anon."

While the poncho settled one need that Kuzco had (being cold) there was another need that he felt as he laid there underneath Pacha’s peasant poncho: he was lonely. He wanted companionship or attention or something. So, he sleepily (and still covered by the poncho) crawled over to the fire where Pacha was lying nearby on his side.

“Excuse me,” Kuzco muttered and took the space closest to the fire, forcing Pacha to move over a bit with a tired groan.

Kuzco then cuddled against Pacha’s large abdomen before placing his head on top of the upwards facing side of Pacha’s body. He let out a sigh.

Kuzco still kept the poncho on his body and was not about to share it.

The two of them stayed like that until morning, though eventually Kuzco changed position so he was laying facing Pacha instead of his head on Pacha’s side.

The Emperor Kuzco as a llama was the first thing that Pacha saw when he woke up and Kuzco’s breath was the first thing he smelled and it was not pleasant.

And then Kuzco yawned (also not pleasant) and looked at Pacha sleepily.

“Not what I wanted to wake up to,” Kuzco said flatly.

“Same,” Pacha grumbled, getting up and heading to the nearest body of water.


End file.
